


Hollow Love (Dark)

by Frostbytefire



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Captivity, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Hearing Voices, Kidnapping, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbytefire/pseuds/Frostbytefire
Summary: Abraham's torturous family history made him the perfect man to help the FBI solve brutal murders. Unfortunately, he had tendencies of his own that kept getting in the way of his work.
Relationships: Abbie Mills/Abraham Van Brunt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. One

Hollow Love (Dark)

Abraham's torturous family history made him the perfect man to help the FBI solve a series of brutal murders. Unfortunately, he had tendencies of his own that kept getting in the way of his work.

One

He should have been watching the snowfall outside on the already recorded 10 inches from yesterday. He loved to watch the snow come down. You could hide so many things in the white powder that no one would discover until summertime. The usually quiet man seemed preoccupied today at the small coffee house that he frequented. Something else had all of his attention today. 

Why did she have to be so lovely? Abraham watched her through his long dirty blonde hair that covered his eyes. She was everything that he desired to dominate. She was virginal, beautiful, young, intelligent, friendly, and had strained family ties due to skipping out on a wedding. The wait staff loved to talk, and everyone here knew him.

"Nice weather today, huh?" Police Captain Ichabod Crane stood beside his table watching the snow.

Abraham did not look at him but nodded. The officer was always in the diner because it was two miles from the police station. The workers here liked seeing him every day. The officer's presence made sure no trouble would come to their place of employment. Ichabod Crane was a no-nonsense type of man. He had one motto, it was his way, or he would bury you. He always spoke to Abraham whenever he saw him. 

"Looks like I am going to have to wing it for lunch." The Captain sighed and walked away from the mysterious loner's table and back to his seat.

"Abraham,"

The gruff voice of Agent August Corbin snapped Mr. Van Brunt out of his trance. His blue eyes shifted to the two Agents that were his handlers sitting across from him. 

"What," His voice always sounded disinterested, but this time they could hear a little pitch change.

"Look, we let you come here because it's close to your house, and everyone knows you here. If Abigail turns up missing, I'm coming to your house."

Abraham's sly smile always made the agents weary. Once he did that smile, it took them three weeks to find him again. "I like Abigail."

"We know that you like her. We hear the way that you talk to her. We think that she is a beautiful and intelligent woman that is trying to make a better life for herself."

Abraham frowned." She is hiding from her family and that man that she was to marry."

He spent way too much time in this place. That was how all the serial killers started. They made everyone think that they were approachable, and then they would not see the ax coming for their heads later. They did not know the violence just under the surface as the two agents did.

Abraham Van Brunt had a family history that made everyone a victim to him. All the problems started with his paternal grandfather, Peter. He killed his next-door neighbors and kept their heads in his garage so that he could talk to them because he said that they never listened to him. So he had to make them stay and listen. His grandmother, Viv, committed suicide when she found out that he had killed her best friend. She could not live with the shame. She left Abraham's father, Pep, alone at the age of eighteen. He was a good husband when he married Victoria, Abraham's mother. He was an even better father to him and his older brother Nicholas.

However, one night he just snapped and started beating his mother and his brother in front of him for no reason. Pep was not a drunk. He did not do drugs. He said that he wanted to make a man out of his seven-year-old son because he was too soft. Abraham never cried or said a word as his father punched and stomped Nicholas until he screamed. He would stare into his father's black eyes until Pep stopped the beating due to exhaustion. His father wanted to show his family his power to tear them apart, but all it did was bring them closer together. 

They were ready for him by the third night of the senseless beatings. Abraham just kept his eyes on his father, as his mother told him. Pep was staring at his son when he started kicking Nicholas in the ribs. He forgot about his wife, Victoria, and her favorite meat cleaver in the kitchen. 

Life with his mother after his father's death was a struggle for normalcy. She bounced from one man to another. All of them were good men, but she was looking for someone just like their father. When she found him, there was another meat cleaver murder. She went to jail for that one because she had a life insurance policy out on him. Abraham then lived with his uncle, and his brother Nicholas struck out on his own. He was doing fine until he went to the doctor one day and found out that he had cancer. Instead of having sympathy for him, their uncle laughed in his face. Their father was his brother, and he blamed Nicholas and Abraham for his murder. He said that he beat his son and wife, and they were okay with it. 

Nicholas's psyche began to loosen. He felt as if their family was the scourge of the world. They were nothing but evil people, especially the men and the women that bore them. He bought two rifles and went about destroying their seed from the face of the earth. He started in two towns over and wiped out all seven of their relatives that lived there. Then he went to Texas to kill their mother's family of six people. He then returned to their uncle's house, killed his aunt, waited for Abraham and their two cousins to walk in the front door, and killed his two cousins. He did not even look at Abraham. He just walked into the living room and waited until his uncle came home. 

Abraham went to the phone and picked up the receiver as their uncle's truck pulled into the driveway. The frightened teen dialed 911 and asked for help as their uncle walked into the door. He did not even warn his uncle as Nicholas took aim and shot him seven times. Abraham talked to the operator and then set the phone down on the counter as Nicholas threw the rifles on the floor. 

"You don't have to worry about them now, Abraham. I got them all. You are a good one in the family. Just don't listen to the voices, and you will be alright."

The courts put Nicholas in a mental institution. He found out that he did not have cancer, and they treated him for a viral infection. He never acted out while in the hospital and was given privileges that other patients were not. Abraham went to see him every other Friday after work.

Agent Frank Irving frowned at the off-the-books profiler. Abraham had solved two cases for them already. His brother Nicholas had directed them to him because he could ignore the voices and see the scene firsthand instead of what the demon in his head wanted him to see.

"How do you know that she was to marry some guy?"

"That older waitress Bee talks about cutting whoever comes in here looking for her all the time." Abraham looked over at the well-dressed black man in the corner table, spying Abigail as she made her rounds. He was not a regular customer.

"Like that guy in the corner. I have never seen him here, and who would wear those type of shoes in the snow."

The agents looked at the man's feet and saw black Docker Gordons without a trace of snow on them. They even wore boots in the winter. "He does not have snow on his shoes. You think that he stayed the night, Frank."

Abigail walked toward their table and smiled with dimples at Abraham as he looked up at her. "Well, you better get something hot now before Hank closes the restaurant. That storm is moving faster in our direction."

Abraham raked his hair back away from his eyes and stared up into her eyes. "What would you suggest I take from you?"

Abigail shook her head and smiled. "Nothing,"

The two agents' faces showed worrying expressions. His talk only had two meanings to them, sex and kidnapping.

Abraham smiled at her soft smile. She needed protection from all other men, especially the man watching her not wearing boots. She was the only human that made him want to venture from his home. Abigail needed his security to keep him sane and reasonable.

"Did you bake anything?" His voice was deep and sweet-sounding to her ears, but to the agents, the menacing message of a predator targeting his prey.

Abigail's smile deepened. " I made an apple pie."

"I will take the whole pie." Her laughter made his body violent as his thought were. 

"Mr. Van,"

Abraham shook his head at her words. Abigail laughed again and then corrected herself. "Abraham, you can't buy the whole pie. What if someone else wants some?"

"Fuck them,"

She suppressed a giggle and shook her head again. Abraham continued staring at her. She was so close he could grab her and run out the door, but he calmed that urge. His eyes slowly shifted to the man watching her from the corner of the coffee house.

"How are you going to make it in that little car of yours," Corbin asked as he looked out the window to see the heavy snowfall.

"Betsy never lets me down," Abigail said with a smile. Abraham stared at her and then looked past her and saw the man still staring at her.

"Who's your friend in the corner?" Agent Irving asked as Abigail turned around and looked at the man. When he saw her look in his direction, he got up and went to the counter to pay his bill. 

"I don't know?" The lights flickered, and everyone in the place gasped. Hank came out of the back.

"Sorry, folks, but I am closing her down. The weather report says that the storm will be here in an hour, and I want to get a head start on getting my people home."

~0~

Agent Corbin and Irving stood outside in the falling snow with Abraham staring at him, all bundled up in his survivor man gear. "Go home, Abraham; she does not need your help. That man left twenty minutes ago."

Abraham stared at his two handlers." I have four-wheel drive, do you? I suggest that you two leave now while the roads still exist."

Abraham walked to his truck and started it up as the agents watched him pull out of the restaurant parking lot. "You know that he will double back."

Ichabod walked outside the restaurant and towards the agents while putting on his gloves. "Is there something wrong that I should know about with Mr. Van Brunt?"

Corbin shook his head. 'No, he is fine."

"I like him; He causes no problems despite his family's history."

Frank nodded. "He is different."

"All that killing in the next town over makes me worried that someone will come here and start killing women. If you hear of anything, let me know."

Corbin nodded. "Will do,"

Ichabod nodded and walked away from them and towards his squad car.

Irving looked at his partner." He did solve those two cases that no one else could. I don't care if he talks to the woman, but that is it."

Corbin nodded. "Alright then, let's go wait for him."

~0~

Abigail pulled her hood down over her ears as the snowflakes grew substantial as they fell. She walked out to her car and noticed the flat tires. She walked around her vehicle until she saw the man from the diner approaching her. "I am private investigator Hill, and people are looking for you. Your aunt could not keep quiet for long. She gave us your address, and I found you."

Abigail stared at the man as he pulled out handcuffs. He was not a cop. Luke Morales wanted her back. Her father had sold her for the sum of fifty thousand dollars because that was all that Morales said his eldest daughter was worth. Of course, her father took the money because he wanted it to buy Christmas gifts for his mistress and not his wife and daughters. Luke gave her father the money for her, and now he wanted his prize. On the day of her wedding two months ago, her mother, sister, and aunt helped her escape by subduing Morales's family in the bridal room. Abigail ran to the hidden car in the woods, discarded her wedding dress in the trunk, and drove as far as the full tank of gas would take her. She then bought a bus ticket and ended up in Sleepy Hollow. They had threatened her younger sister Jenny, who would never tell even if they threatened to kill her, but her aunt was not as strong.

Abigail reached into her purse and pulled out her mace. The man screamed as she sprayed him in the face and began running through the parking lot. A massive suburban suddenly pulled into her path. The door swung open, and she looked up and saw Abraham in the driver's seat. She hesitated for a second until she heard the man screaming her name. Abigail climbed into the suburban and closed the door.

The two FBI Agents drove around the small shopping complex waiting for Abraham's return to possibly kidnap his obsession. Corbin turned the corner and had to quickly jerk the steering wheel to the right to avoid a sliding car. The Agents' screamed in fear as their vehicle slid across the road down and down an embankment.

Captain Crane saw the accident and drove up to the Agents' car. He exited his squad car and saw the two men climb out of the damaged vehicle. He extended his hand and pulled Frank up and then Corbin.

"You two alright,"

Corbin bent over and then straightened. "Yes, what are you doing here."

"I always wait until this shopping center is empty because of this reason."  
Crane looked down at their car. 

"Let's get you two to the station."

Frank looked into the parking lot and saw Abigail's car. "Is Abigail still here?"

"No, I think Hank took her home. Her tires are flat. Come on,"

August and Frank looked at each other with curiosity because Abraham did not do that to Abigail's vehicle. He was with them the entire time. 

The two agents followed Crane to his squad car.

The investigator managed to crawl to his car and sit beside it in the snow as his eyes began to clear up. He pulled out his phone. "Mr. Morales, I found her, but there is a storm coming, and I will be unable to contact you for a few days. Once there is a break, I will resume my tracking. She has no transportation. I will find her and bring her back."

~0~

Snow on the ground, snow on the massive trees, and snow on snow was the only scenery outside her passenger side window as the Suburban easily navigated the snow-covered roads. Abigail paid attention to none of it as she stared straight ahead while Abraham Van Brunt drove her to safety. She knew that this was just the beginning of their incursion. That investigator would bring more of Luke's men here to try to take her back. Maybe even Mr. Morales himself would make the trip to get his expensive prize and take her home.

She had been free of them for too long to let fear paralyze her. Abigail would not go back willingly to her prison. She had prepared herself for violence long ago and was not afraid to dish out some of it if she had to. She was not going back to marry that sadistic businessman. Luke wanted her to be his slave. Jenny had overheard him and their father talking about slavery one day when he came over because he saw them around town with their mother and followed them home. 

Abigail lived on her own, but it was a girls' day out that day. Her father's decision to sell her to Mr. Morales did not give him an attack on his conscience. He was still angry with Abigail because she told their mother about his affair. Divorce was in the air, and it would cost him a lot of money to make things fair. He and Luke agreed upon a price and also decided that he would marry her because having her as a slave would not go over well even in his neighborhood. Her mother tried to stop the exchange, but she was not strong enough to do anything that day. Morales's men held her hostage for three months after that while they prepared for the wedding. 

Luke agreed not to touch her until then, only because when he tried, Abigail told him that she would kill herself afterward. He saw the conviction in her eyes and released her but kept her under guard. She planned her escape every day with her mother, her aunt, and her sister. They were the only ones that she trusted in the entire world. They had given up their life and safety to help her escape. They would suffer for that until she returned to Luke. Her father had moved on with his life and his mistress. Their fate was none of his business as he had said to her on the day of her wedding. Abigail fretted over the pain and suffering that her cohorts endured, but all the emails that she received from her aunt urged her to keep going. They were strong enough to make it through and that this would not last forever.

Abigail turned her head slightly and looked at Abraham as he drove calmly through the thick snow. She did not know that much about this man, but the people she worked with seemed to like him. He kept to himself and never bothered anyone. He was always nice to her when he spoke to her. He only ordered coffee and whatever baked goods that she had made that morning. 

That was why she got into his truck. She knew that he had some feelings for her. She was always curious about the two men that were constantly with him in the morning. She was sure that they were some law enforcement. They seemed to know each other very well, and that helped calm her somewhat. She knew that they would help her if she needed their assistance.

"Thank you for helping me."

Her soft voice made Abraham nod. "Who was that man? Why was he trying to handcuff you?"

Abigail faced forward and stared out the window. "He is gone now."

Abraham looked at her profile and saw the tension in her jaw and the wrinkled brow of her forehead. That man wanted to take her back home to her fiancée, and she was terrified. Abraham could see her trembling even though she tried to hide it.

"Do you live out here in these woods?"

Abraham nodded. Abigail faced him. "I can try to get home…"

"How, with the storm coming?" 

Abigail watched the snowfall faster and heavier. "I don't want to impose on you any more than I already have."

That dark place inside of him purred. Abigail was so lovely, and she smelled so good despite being frightened. He would take her into his house and keep her. Abraham had enough room; they could survive several winters in his home. The voice told him that first, he had to disarm her of the pepper spray. The Suburban turned down a previously shoveled road and headed towards a large home with smoke coming out of the chimney. Abigail stared at the inviting structure. The family-style house seemed out of place for the loner beside her. 

"I have the room and food to last all winter."

The large garage door rose from the ground, and they waited until it stopped, and then Abraham drove inside. Once inside, the door began to close. Abraham turned off the truck and then turned and looked at Abigail as the darkness began to fill the vehicle's cabin. Her dark eyes showed concern as she stared at him as the light faded. Only the sound of her choppy rapid breathing filled the silence between them.


	2. Two

Two

Abraham waited in the dark, listening to her breathing. After about 15 seconds, he unlocked the doors and opened his. He pressed a button on the console, and light flooded the garage. Abigail watched him get out of the truck. Her eyes followed him around the vehicle.

As Abraham got closer to her door, he noticed her fidgeting around and then looking through her purse. He walked around to the passenger side door and tapped on the window. Abigail looked up and saw the can of mace in his hand.

He moved the hair from his eyes by raking it back from his face. Abraham slowly opened her door and stared at her. Her usually glowing and happy caramel-colored face showed terror. Her breathing came in pants and blew her disheveled hair from her face. Abraham held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it.

His blue eyes held something that she knew was dark and deadly. Abigail had seen it in Luke's eyes when he looked at her. The ruthless businessman called it lust. Abigail called it evil. She sat in the vehicle staring at the silent and calm man before her. She gently placed her hand in his, and he helped her down. 

The warmth in the massive garage was unexpected. Abraham worked in here a lot; it was clean and orderly. She saw many of his completed projects sitting on shelves. Chopped wood sat in the corner, stacked about four feet high. He loved the outdoors. She could see it in his body; when Abraham removed his coat at the restaurant. He was well built, well-muscled. He would fair quite well in a fight. Abigail did not stand a chance fighting him physically.

Abigail stared up at the man beside her as he closed the passenger side door of the truck. He did not release her hand as he began walking towards the west end of the garage. She had no choice but to follow him. Abraham flicked his wrist and shot the can of mace into the garbage.

He opened a door, and they stepped into a large mudroom. Abraham released her hand and began removing his coat and boots. Abigail stood there watching him. When he finished, he faced her, wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans on his tall frame. Abigail stared up at him, not wanting to mimic his actions. However, his stare said there was no other alternative. 

She slowly took her purse from her shoulder and was about to set it on the floor so that she could keep it with her, but Abraham held out his hand. That darkness that she knew appeared to her in his eyes again.   
Abigail slowly handed him her purse, and he hung it up on a peg on the wall. She then began to remove her coat and hat. The long bouncy curls fell past her shoulders as she handed Abraham the items. He stared at her in the long sleeve white shirt that adhered to her breasts and flat stomach. His eyes drifted to the jeans that fit her rounded hips and ass perfectly. He took the items from her, purposely touching the soft skin on her hands. Abigail quickly pulled her hand away and stared up at him. Abraham hung up her coat and purse. She bent over and removed her boots, and he set them beside his. He started walking towards another door, and she followed.

Abigail expected bare bones in his house, but it was completely furnished. He had a big beautiful, state-of-the-art kitchen and furniture, television, and all the accouterments that one would need or want. Abigail watched him walk into the kitchen and open the stainless steel fridge and grab water for her and himself. He walked back over to her and handed her the bottle. Abigail took it from him.

Abraham turned away from her and walked into the living room. He sat on the sofa and watched her. Abigail stared at him for a moment and then turned her eyes to the bottle of water. She twisted the top off. 

"You have a beautiful home."

Abraham took in a mouthful of water as she stood in the kitchen. Abigail raised her eyes and saw that he was still watching her. She made her feet move towards him and sat on the loveseat. Abigail watched him stare at her with that same darkness in his eyes. She slowly raised the water bottle to her lips and took a drink. She averted her eyes to search around the house for an escape. 

He was not going to talk to her. He spoke to her in the restaurant because he had to. He did not have to talk to her in his home. He did not have to be nice to her. He did not have to treat her as a human being so far from town. He could keep her here. No one knew that she was here. She was on her way back to the restaurant, but he blocked her path in the parking lot. He was watching her, and she did not know for how long. He was a loner except for his law associates. Were they watching him for something? Were they waiting for him to do something? 

He watched her body tremble as her mind began to work against her. She saw the seclusion. She was perplexed that he was not speaking to her or answering her questions. Her plump breasts heaved as anxiety and fear ran through her body. He watched the water inside the water bottle began to vibrate as her trembling became worse.

"Thank you,"

His voice made her look over at him, and her trembling began to subside. Abigail could still see the darkness as he continued watching her. She wondered if it had always been there, and she just overlooked it because he was nice to her.

"Where do you work?"

Abraham sat back and stared at her as she relaxed. "At the engineering plant."

"Oh, are you on the line."

Abraham shook his head.

"Upper management,"

Abigail was surprised that a man of little words could be a supervisor. He probably could get his point across without words most of the time. Abraham took another mouthful of water. She was relaxing, and that would make it easier to make her do what he wanted, so the voice said. He had to keep her relaxed and unsuspecting. He watched her breasts move slower as her body calmed.

Abigail took another drink of water. She stared at the bottle in her hands, wanting to scream at him to take her back to the restaurant, but she knew that would make him angry. Abraham had been civil so far, and she wanted to keep him that way. Abigail raised her head and stared at him, staring at her.

"Do you like your work?"

"I like you."

Fear leaped into her body, and she began to shake again. 

"I like the way your hair falls around your face. I like the way your ass moves when you walk. I love your breasts. I love the sound of your voice. I love the smell of your skin. I love the melanin in your skin. I like that you don't scream; yet."

Abigail wanted to crawl under the loveseat when he stood up and walked towards her. Abraham kneeled before her as she looked down at her bottle of water.

He stayed there before her, kneeling and silently watching her, studying her. Abigail could not hold the bottle anymore, and it fell from her hands. Abraham caught it.

"I will show you to your room."

@@

The room was spacious and beautiful. Abigail was sure that it was not his room. Everything looked new and geared towards a female. Abigail walked around the room while keeping an eye on him at the door. He seemed conflicted about something and refused to step into the room. She walked over to the closet and opened it up. Clothing lay on hangers before her. She pulled out one black dress and looked at the size. This dress was her size. Fear began in the pit of her stomach as she returned the dress and picked up another one. Dread entered her body when she saw that it too matched her measurements. Abigail returned it to the closet and closed the door. 

She walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. Everything from underwear to shirts matched her size. She looked over at the doorway and saw Abraham still standing there watching her. How long had he been planning this? 

Abraham stepped into the room, and Abigail moved back. 

"I could not bring you here without the things that you needed and would need."

"Yo, You been to my home."

"Yes,"

He saw her eyes moisten. "How many times?"

Abraham moved closer, not wanting her to cry about something as trivial as clothing. There were other things that she should worry about that he would do to her.

She made a sound of fear as her back hit the wall. Abraham stood before her watching her cower before him. He lowered his lips to her ear as his body moved closer to hers. "I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted you comfortable while you stayed here."

Abigail wrapped her arms around her body, trying to protect it as he pressed his body into hers. She began fighting him when his hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms from her body. Abraham easily held her wrist above her head on the wall and stared down into her fearful eyes.

"Please… don't."

"I am not going to hurt you." He said again as he released her wrists into his left hand and touched her face with his right hand. Abigail closed her eyes, and tears ran down her cheeks. His thumb roamed over her soft full lips. He then moved his hand down the caramel skin of her neck. Her trembling and tears increased as he moved further down her skin, and then he cupped his hand and moved it between the fabric of her bra and the flesh of her breast. Abigail struggled for a while and begged him to stop, but he did not.

Abraham rubbed the hardening nipple between his fingers as his hot breath brushed against her neck and hair. The weight of her breasts made him want to see them. The voice wanted him to rip her shirt off, but Jake hated doing what the demon wanted to do. Abraham's hands moved lower, and Abigail began to fight when he unbuttoned her jeans. Her body twisted violently, but he quickly controlled her by placing a knee between her legs and unzipping the zipper. His warm hand invaded her underwear.

Now she screamed out at him. He did not encounter wetness. He would have to work for that, and he did.

Something sickening began to grow in her belly the longer that he touched her. Abigail wanted pain, but he gave her pleasure. He pressed his muscle into her chest as he deepened his massage of her moistening flesh. She fought to keep her whimpers quiet but could not stop them. Her legs became lax as more moisture coated his fingers. A deep moan escaped her captor as he slid a finger inside of her tight flesh. 

"NO! Please," He continued to massage her until he felt her body tremble uncontrollably. Abraham watched her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, and her lips formed an o shape. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to undo his jeans and underwear and show her why she was here. Her long torturous moan answered the reason for the abundant moisture on his fingers and her flesh.

The pressure in her belly ebbed away as Abraham pulled his hand from her panties. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She still had her eyes closed.

"I want you to know,"

Abigail slowly opened her eyes. He saw the faraway expression in them, but she would understand what he was saying.

"This is the reason that you are here, to make me feel good. You are not going to change me. I am not going to let you leave me. If anyone comes to take you from me, I will hurt him. I know a million ways to kill, Abigail."

Abraham moved his body from pressing against hers. He slowly released her wrists, and she quickly wrapped her hands around her body again. Abraham slowly backed away but did not leave the room. Abigail would not look at him as he stood there for ten minutes, reliving what he had done to her. Abraham liked her. 

Are you hungry?" 

Abigail trembled and closed her eyes. She wanted him to leave, and the only way was to answer,

"Yes,"

"Wear something nice and your hair off your neck." He stared at her a moment longer until she nodded. Abraham turned and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

@@

He made some fish, salad, and vegetables served with wine. Abigail did as he asked. She wore a white sleeveless dress that dipped in the front. All of the dresses he bought followed this design. Abraham pulled a chair out for her as she walked into the kitchen. 

She was beautiful with her neck showing and the skin on her arms and legs. Abigail was barefoot as she came to him. Abraham sniffed her neck as she stood beside him, and he heard her nervous gasp.

Abigail sat, and Abraham pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. His hand immediately went to her bare thigh. Abraham felt her body shaking.

"Don't be afraid of me. I will try only to make you feel pleasure, not pain. You felt pleasure in your room."

Abigail whimpered as he moved closer to her. "I will never hurt you." 

She looked into his eyes and did not see the darkness that she saw earlier. Abraham felt her calm down. His hand stayed on her thigh as he smiled.

"I know that you like me."

Abigail shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You always watched for me at the restaurant, so Bee told me. You always served me even though I was not in your seating area. I saw you peek at me when you thought that I was not looking."

Abigail turned away from him. "You always made food for me. I knew then that I had to keep you safe."

"You were, were nice to me." She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers brush the inside of her thighs.

Abraham breathed in the scent on her neck. "I will always be nice to you, Abigail. Don't ever leave me."

@@

The snowfall increased as the day faded into night. The town was silent as August looked out the snow-covered window of the Captain's truck. Ichabod was taking them back to their hotel for tonight. They would rent another car tomorrow if the weather permitted it, and it did not look as if it would.

"Hey, isn't that the restaurant owner's truck?" Frank asked Ichabod as he drove the agents back to their hotel they stayed at to work with Abraham.

Ichabod pulled over, and the three law enforcement members got out and walked over to the truck. Corbin saw the older man slumped over the steering wheel. Frank saw the blood all over the passenger side door and the letter C written in blood on the vehicle's hood.

Corbin and Ichabod got the door open and checked his vitals.

"He's dead."

Ichabod. shook his head. "What the hell is he doing over here? He lives in the other direction."

Frank pulled his coat tighter to his body. "Does Abigail live over here?"

"No, She lives east of here. Hank is no push-over. Whoever did this had to be skilled. He always carries a gun. I am going to radio this in." Ichabod walked away from the vehicle. August walked around the car to his partner.

"It's our killer. He's in the Hollow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Frostbytefire


	3. 3

Abraham stood at the sink running water over the soapy dishes. Abigail still sat at the table quietly crying. Her sobs did not register any emotion from him. She was safe here with him. He was at peace with his behavior until she said those words. 

"What did I do,"

He stopped rinsing the soap from the plate. He turned the water off and slowly looked back at the woman sitting in his kitchen. Abraham saw his mother's bruised and bloodied face staring back at him.

"What did I do to make him do this, Abraham?"

Abigail stared at her kidnapper with concern. He looked dazed as he stared at her.

Victoria held a cool towel to her bleeding lips and shook her head. "You better never do this to anyone Abraham, or you will be just like Pep. You are so good, my baby boy. You have to fight for it. Forget all this bullshit that he does to this family. Your brother will do what he has to, to help you, but you have to fight for it, Abraham."

Abigail watched him dry his hands and walk out of the kitchen without a word. She heard a door slam, and then silence filled the house.

She sat there for thirty minutes before getting up and walking towards the living room, and looking down the hall. What was he doing in that room?

Abigail waited another minute, and then she ran back into the kitchen and grabbed two butcher knives. She stopped moving and listened and heard nothing. She ran up the stairs towards her bedroom as quickly as her legs would move. Abigail threw the door open and walked towards her bed. She placed the weapons under the mattress and fixed the covers so he would suspect nothing. She then turned and ran down the steps and back into the kitchen and sat down.

Abigail fixed her hair and wiped the tears from her face. She took deep breaths to calm her breathing. She was going to do what she had to do to be free.

~*~

Abraham sat in his study staring at the picture of his family when they were regular people. They all had smiled then for the photo; later that month, Victoria, Nickolas, and Abraham would all have bruises and nightmares.

His thoughts went to what he had done to have this woman. He liked her. He wanted her to stay, but he had done what he knew was Pep's will. The voice was seeping out into action. He was not fighting to be good. Abraham looked at his mother's image in the photo.

"Ain't nobody perfect my baby boy. You are going to fuck up. I know that you can beat that shit he put in your head, Abraham. You have to fight. You have to fight."

Abraham put the picture down and held his head in his hands. Nickolas gave up his freedom to keep him safe, and he destroyed it because he was weak for a woman.

Abraham picked up the phone on the desk and hit redial.

"Well, I was not expecting a call from you, Abraham."

"Frank, Where are you."

"We had an accident, and the Captain took us back to our Hotel. Why?"

The pause made Frank curious. "You have her, don't you?"

Another pause, but Frank did not interrupt this silent moment. 

"Yes, That man with the dockers came back for her and tried to take her. The one that she is running from knows where she works. If he knows that, he knows where she lives."

"I can get the Captain to...,"

"NO!"

Frank was silent. Abraham closed his eyes and breathed deep to calm down. "I trust you, and I want you to look after her. I will bring her to you after the storm breaks."

"Did you hurt her, Abraham?"

"Ask her yourself?" He raised the phone towards Abigail, standing behind him with a butcher knife in hand. She was ready to stab him until she heard him talking to that FBI man.

Abigail slowly took the phone from him. "Hello,"

Her voice sounded small. She watched her captor do nothing but sit there listening. "Hello Abigail, this is Agent Frank Irving. I want to ask you a few questions. Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he, he touched me against my will."

"Okay, believe me when I say he will not touch you again. He called me. He knows what he did is not right. His father was a ..... He's not going to touch you again."

Abigail looked at Abraham as he just sat there. "Okay,"

"He's going to bring you to me when the snow stops in two days because the people after you know where you live okay,"

"Okay,"

Abigail lowered the knife from Abraham's head. "Can you give him back the phone?"

She slowly extended her hand to Abraham. He slowly took the phone from her, and Abigail ran out of the room.

"The storm will break in two days."

"I know; I will bring her to you." Abraham hung up the phone.

~*~

Abigail laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had to wait two days to get away from this man. She probably should not have returned the butcher knives, but he said nothing about them when she laid them on the table. He just put them away. 

She did not know why he called Agent Frank. Maybe he had a breakdown in the kitchen. Abigail did not know why but she was hopeful she would leave here soon. She would press charges on him and put this ugliness behind her.

A soft knock on her door made her sit up with fear. The soft knock did not persist, and the door did not open. Abigail watched for his shadow under the door, but he walked away after setting something down. She got off the bed, cracked the door, and saw her purse there. Abigail picked it up and brought it into her room. Her phone and everything else was inside, including the mace.

~*~

Ichabod drove to Abigail's apartment complex after a call about someone snooping around in the snow. He wanted to go home, but that was not going to happen for a while.

Ichabod got out of his truck and walked towards the man trying to get into the building. "Can I help you?"

The investigator turned around. "Yes, I am looking for someone."

Ichabod frowned and looked around at the falling snow. "There is about a foot of snow coming, and you are looking for someone. They must be important."

"She is,"

Ichabod continued frowning. The investigator frowned. "I saw you there at the restaurant. She needs to go back to Mr. Morales. He is on his way here with an army to take her."

"I don't think she wants to go from what I hear. I will speak with Mr. Morales when and if he gets here. You need to move along."

The investigator shook his head. "I saw you talking with that restaurant owner before he left. He did not seem happy to see you."

"I give out tickets, and he has several. Are we done here?" Ichabod turned and walked a short distance from the man.

"He looked afraid."

Ichabod looked up at the building and saw someone looking outside. He walked back to the man. " Why are you talking about Hank?

The investigator smiled. "I just saw him, that's all."

"Am I going to have to arrest you, or are you leaving?"

The investigator held up his hands. "Goodnight, officer,"

Ichabod watched the man walked through the snow towards his truck. The investigator started his car and drove away.

~*~

"Are these the only pictures that you have of Hank?" Abraham asked Frank as he viewed them on his iPad.

"Yes, Someone strangled him with his seatbelt," August said over the phone.

"Then why is there blood on the passenger side of the vehicle. It looks as if someone killed him outside the car and put him inside and then wrapped the seatbelt around his neck."

Abraham looked through the pictures until he came to the letter C on the car. "Why is he here?"

August spoke. "We don't know why he is here. We're hoping you can tell us why?"

"Hank's not a woman. "Abraham said, scrolling through the pictures.

"You think that he knew something."

"She will be in danger if the killer is here. You have to make sure that she stays with you."

"Don't worry about her, Abraham. I will take care of her." Frank said.

Abraham frowned. "You can't follow me; I have to find him on my own."

"Abraham,"

"I won't touch her or bother while I search for him. I will keep in touch. If he sees you with me, I will lose him."

There was silence from the two agents.

"Did you apologize to her,"

Abraham closed his Ipad and sat there for a moment. " I don't think she cares to hear from me. She's afraid of me, and I don't want that; I like her, so let me do this."

He heard them breathing for a long time, and then August spoke. "Keep in touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,~ Frostbytefire

**Author's Note:**

> Something new, something dark, I hope that you enjoy it.


End file.
